Blood Exchange
by Bemused Writer
Summary: Noé just wanted the carving to stop and for Louis to be happy again. "Do you want to drink my blood?" Of course the answer was yes.


_"Do you want to drink my blood…?"_ A few warm droplets splattered across his face. Louis never did offer help in a typical fashion. Frankly, Noé had resigned himself to simply never drinking the stuff again. He was an Archiviste; he was abnormal. It had hurt more than he cared to admit but he thought he'd accepted it until Louis approached him, making no allowance for his self-deprecation.

If Noé had been thinking clearly he might have lectured him for taking a carving knife to his fingers but he forgot to. It was one of the many things he wished he'd told Louis before it all slipped away.

"Really now, how long did you go without?" Louis chuckled. "Didn't you eat anything today?"

"Of course I did." Noé withdrew, blinking until his surroundings reoriented themselves in a way that made sense. "Like I said, I won't die without it."

"No, you'll just lie here feeling sorry for yourself. That's not very appealing to watch, you know."

"Sorry…"

It was the first time he'd ever tempted Noé in such a way but it was far from the last.

The answer was always yes.

Noé hadn't considered it much before that particular quiet, sunny day; he knew he liked blood but right then and there he knew he liked Louis's the most. It had a sharp, strong flavor and its scent reminded him of the woods they lived in together, frequently without any other living soul. It would have been terribly lonely for Noé; he didn't deal with isolation well but Louis was always with him and Noé was rarely forced to grapple with the burden.

"You know, sometimes people will drink directly from the neck," Louis said idly one day from where he sat in the parlor as though he were merely commenting on the weather. Noé was lying on the couch opposite him, watching Louis's movements lazily. He'd already finished his studies for the day and had nothing else to do. He supposed he could have found some of the other children in the village but then Louis would be left on his own. He'd stopped enjoying their outings, preferring to lock himself away in the castle or on the grounds. Noé would have liked to explore more but he refused to abandon Louis; he still remembered him curled up in despair all those years ago when he read his memories. No, he wouldn't leave Louis to his own bleak thoughts.

Noé refocused his eyes, trying to discern what he meant. Of course, Noé knew people often did that. The first time he'd tried Louis's blood he had nipped him there unthinkingly. But Louis had a tendency of speaking in riddles even when he said something simple. "Hmm?"

"It's supposed to feel nice," Louis continued. "Would you like to try?" He still wasn't looking at Noé; he was just carving away like usual. Noé had been excited initially; he knew Louis had said he was making him a present and he'd spent quite some time trying to figure out what it might be. No present was worth all this though; Louis never _stopped_ carving now and his isolation and moodiness only grew with it. He hid it well, better than when he was a child but Noé still knew. It was like he wanted something but didn't know how to ask.

"Did you want to…?" Noé asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure why he hesitated. He'd tried Louis's blood on several occasions now. Louis seemed a little more relaxed whenever he did, so he figured it was all right even though he was an Archiviste. Biting his neck seemed aggressive now that they were older though, far from the relaxing endeavor it was supposed to be.

"That's why I'm asking you. It's not a cruel thing to do," Louis said laughingly. Noé flushed. Somehow he always knew what he was thinking. It would have been unnerving if he hadn't been so used to it by now. "So, what do you say?"

Noé considered it. He wasn't especially hungry at the moment but Louis smelled as wonderful as he always did, warm and inviting and familiar. He remembered the only glimpse he'd gotten of Louis's memories, cold, alone, isolated. Noé still didn't know what he could do to fix that; it frightened him to know something was causing Louis pain. If there was anything Noé could do to ease that pain then he would.

"I'd like to," Noé agreed. Louis looked up at him and the carving finally ceased.

"I'm glad."

Noé nodded but inwardly he was still a little unsure. Louis was still behaving strangely, he was distant and the conversation was a little disjointed, but Noé didn't move away when Louis set aside his materials and moved to sit next to him on the couch.

Carefully, he proceeded to remove his necktie and loosened his collar. Noé looked away, feeling inexplicably like he was witnessing something forbidden. He instantly felt foolish. Louis was just Louis; there was nothing wrong with friends doing this. His teacher had said so.

"You never drink my blood," Noé said suddenly. He wasn't sure why he did just then but it bothered him. Louis never commented on whether he even liked the way Noé smelled and had certainly never explained why he wanted Noé to keep drinking blood anyway. It seemed unfair. Was Noé the one being rude? Was he supposed to offer the way Louis did?

Louis hummed softly, possibly in agreement, possibly in contemplation. Noé couldn't bring himself to look at his expression just yet.

"I didn't know it bothered you. Did you want me to?"

"Don't _you_ want to?"

"I thought I'd leave that to the person who wants it most." Noé did look at him then. Louis's eyes were shuttered and he wore a bitter grin. His hands twisted the necktie absentmindedly until Noé wondered whether he'd damage it.

"Who?"

Louis laughed quietly. "Never mind. If you like, I'll drink yours after you drink mine. All right?"

Noé very much wanted to protest this bargain. Louis hadn't answered his question even slightly but Noé was hesitant to break the fragile calm between them. Louis had always been prone to mood swings and Noé had accepted he couldn't always predict what would cause him to slam his bedroom door in Noé's face or what would make him laugh so hard he cried. No, questioning Louis further wasn't worth it.

"Do you promise then?" Noé said. "You'll try mine as well?" _Do you like my scent as much as I like yours?_

"I promise," Louis said. His brow furrowed slightly and his lips turned downwards. Noé hastily moved closer to him. He sensed Louis was getting close to withdrawing into his own thoughts and then Noé wouldn't have anyone to talk to for several hours.

Hesitantly, Noé placed his hands on Louis's shoulders. He realized he had no idea of what the proper etiquette here was. Was it really any different from what they normally did? Louis didn't offer any suggestions, he just watched patiently. Normally, Louis instigated these things; he didn't wait for Noé to figure out what he was doing. Privately, Noé wondered if Louis was being difficult on purpose, if he was upset about something.

Swallowing nervously, Noé leaned forward a little closer until the only thing he could smell was Louis. Then, very carefully, he brushed his collar away and bit down. Louis stiffened slightly but before Noé could withdraw in concern he let out a soft sigh and relaxed into Noé's arms. Seemingly of their own accord Noé found his arms circled about him in a tight embrace; the room faded away as his eyes slipped closed and the only thing that mattered was the warmth in his arms and the steady thrum of Louis's veins against his lips.

This was far more intimate than biting Louis's arm had ever been, Noé quickly realized. He couldn't read his memories right now but he still felt that tug of a connection asking to be formed. He wondered if all vampires felt that or if it was another quirk of being an Archiviste.

At some point Louis threaded his fingers through Noé's hair while his other arm clutched him about his waist. Noé mirrored the action, marveling at how Louis buried his face in the crook of his shoulder, his breathing a little more labored than it had been before.

"Noé…"

In an instant the spell was broken. Noé had no idea how long they'd been like this. Had he hurt him? Noé withdrew his fangs and carefully extricated himself, holding Louis at arm's length.

Louis's eyes were slightly glazed and his face was flushed but he didn't appear to be in pain or suffering from blood loss. Noé heaved a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?"

"I … what?"

Noé chewed his lip. That was not the kind of response he was used to getting. Louis spoke in riddles but he was never unsure of himself. Maybe he wasn't well after all.

"Did I take too much? I'm sorry, Louis."

Louis's eyes widened incredulously and then he was laughing manically, bending inwards at the waist from the force of it until his head landed on Noé's chest. Noé frowned; it looked as though he had pushed Louis over the edge despite his best intentions and once again he wasn't entirely sure what he'd done.

When Louis's laughter had died down to the occasional chuckle Noé felt it was acceptable to offer his apology once more.

"I really didn't mean to, I—"

"Don't be silly, Noé. It was wonderful."

"I—it was?"

"Yes," Louis murmured, almost hesitantly. He wished he could see what expression he was making. "For a second I was able to forget. Let's do it again, sometime." He nuzzled Noé's chest gently before pulling away.

Noé squirmed, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. He wondered if Louis could hear it racing. He could still smell Louis's scent all around him and on his clothes. There was also the matter of his neck bleeding slightly from earlier. It was distracting. "You want to forget something?" Noé kept his gaze fixed on Louis's chest; it seemed the safest course of action.

Louis clucked his tongue and tilted his head slyly. Immediately, Noé knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Never mind…"

Was it really so wrong to want to help him? Why was he rejected at every turn?

"Oh, Noé," Louis sighed in response and, to Noé's intense surprise, wrapped him in a hug. Louis wasn't an especially affectionate person, though Noé had privately wished he would be, but now he was all but showering him in it. "I ask too much of you and you don't even realize it."

"I didn't mind doing this," Noé said in confusion. "I like your blood."

"I know," Louis murmured. "It scares me a little because I don't know why."

Hesitantly, Noé wrapped his arms around Louis once more. It was comfortable; he only wished this was something they could do more often regardless of whether blood was involved. Would this be a permanent change between them or was it transitory like so many things with Louis were?

"It smells nice. I mean, you smell nice," Noé mumbled. "Of course I like it; I like you."

"Of course." There was a dark thread in his tone and suddenly he withdrew, looking directly into Noé's eyes.

"Don't ever change. The world doesn't deserve you and that man certainly doesn't but don't ever let yourself change, no matter how much they, no, no matter how much _he_ might try to make you." Louis shook him slightly in emphasis, his eyes a deep crimson. Noé's breath hitched; he wasn't sure he'd ever seen Louis's eyes do that before.

He wanted to argue the point; Teacher wouldn't ever do anything that would harm him but he wanted Louis to smile, wanted to assure him that he respected his wishes. More than anything he wanted Louis to be happy again. "I won't. I promise."

"Good." Louis squeezed his shoulders one last time before letting go.

"So … will you?" If they were going to talk about promises…

"Will I what?"

Noé poked his leg pointedly. Louis just raised an eyebrow. "You promised earlier. Remember?"

"Oh, that's right." It was Louis's turn to shift awkwardly. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Noé." His eyes trailed back toward his carving supplies. No, Noé wasn't going to let him go back to that today. Louis spent too much time in that dark place.

Noé moved slightly so that he blocked Louis's sight of the objects. "Of course it's a good idea. You're always letting me try yours." It was only fair. Surely, he could see that.

"Yes, but that's…" Louis grappled for words.

"You promised."

"So I did," he said wryly. "Well, give me your arm for now."

"My arm?" Noé had hoped to be held again; hugs from Louis were unheard of and he'd wanted to relish it for as long as he could.

"Yes. I think that would be easiest."

"All right…" Noé held it out obligingly. He tried not to be irritated; there was no real reason to be and this way Louis was distracted from whatever he'd been contemplating earlier.

But as though he could sense Noé's consternation-Noé wondered if he might actually be able to-he held his hand gingerly and gave it a gentle squeeze before rolling the sleeve up.

Then Louis's fangs were sinking into his forearm and Noé forgot all of his irritation in a blast of heady bliss.

And then it was over. Louis pulled away after only a few seconds. Noé stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you not like it?" he asked, battling the feeling of being slighted with a strong sense of loss.

"It's the best thing I've ever tasted," Louis said slowly. "But I already had a full meal earlier." Noé contemplated this answer. He didn't think Louis was lying but he didn't understand his hesitation. Maybe he was just nervous, too.

"Shall we walk around the grounds for a little while?"

Noé perked up immediately. Louis hadn't wanted to do that in some time. "Yes! Let's see if any of the other kids are around."

Later in the evening, after a full day of Louis being dragged about by Noé, The Shapeless One returned home from one of his many ventures to check in on things. Noé was already asleep but Louis, suffering from insomnia as usual, was seated before the fireplace.

"Hmm, I'm surprised at you."

Louis nearly bit his own tongue. He hated how his grandfather enjoyed sneaking up on him like this. His movements were as silent as a wraith. He steeled his expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You drank his blood, didn't you? I checked in on him just now. Oh, don't look at me like that. He's my pupil; I have to make sure he's well."

 _If you wanted him to be well you'd let him go._

"You were watching earlier?"

"Nonsense. Noé's scent is all over you. There's only one assumption to be made. Well, only one that's age appropriate at least."

 _How dare you._ "It's not any of your business."

"Tell me, why didn't you mark him? I assumed you would want to."

"I would never do that to him." _You talk about him as though he's chattel yet you favor him endlessly. What are you trying to do?_

"Why ever not? I doubt it would even upset him. He cares for you quite a bit." He tapped his chin consideringly, as though he were merely trying to choose his next dessert.

"He's not a slave," Louis snapped. "Not anymore." He never should have been.

"No, he certainly isn't." For the briefest of moments his tone of voice was serious, as though he actually cared about Noé's wellbeing. Louis refused to buy into it. "Well, I'm glad to see the two of you continuing to get along. I'd hoped you would."

He ignored him. It was often the safest course of action to take with his grandfather.

Eventually he took his leave, ever seeking out new sights. Louis was glad; he despised the man. He managed to make everything seem perverse. Briefly, he wondered why he'd stopped by in the first place. If he'd wanted to talk to Noé he'd missed his opportunity. Louis supposed he was invested in seeing what he decided to do. He tried not to contemplate the intrigue his grandfather had in his status as a curse-bearer too much. He proceeded to carve another stake.

He was a terrible burden on Noé. These stakes were the worst gift he could ever give him and he knew it but still he carved away, knowing that Noé's concern grew daily. It was the only way though, the only way to avoid such a fate.

It didn't help to think about that though. His grandfather was his primary concern. What was the point of bringing Noé here all those years ago? Louis refused to believe it was out of the goodness of his heart. People didn't go to the black market to purchase a slave out of kindness. The worst part was that Noé had _no idea._ He believed his "teacher" was a good man. He never questioned the things that happened to him or around him. It was his best and worst trait.

Thoughts of Noé inevitably led to what they'd shared earlier that day. Louis rubbed his neck consideringly, remembering the fangs that had sunken there before. His mind had gone delightfully hazy from the toxin and all of his fears and anxieties had been swept away as though they'd never existed to begin with. Noé had held him so tightly yet with so much care, as though he were actually a person worth caring and worrying about. It was a euphoria Louis had never experienced before. Part of him wanted to wake Noé back up and demand he take his troubles away from him once more because Louis didn't know what else to do and nothing else worked.

He knew he'd offended Noé by not reciprocating properly though. He _did_ like Noé's blood, he hadn't been lying, but he had always seen Noé as being reserved for his sister. Surely they would marry someday and Louis didn't want to come between that nor did he want to be hurt by it. Dominique's happiness was imperative because his own would never be realized. It was best to avoid temptation.

Louis continued the rhythmic carving well into the night. Noé would be concerned when he came downstairs in the morning. Maybe he could distract him by taking him outside once more. Noé lived for adventure and had a terrible curiosity. Louis hoped it didn't get him into trouble someday.

Louis continued to carve and carve and carve until the world melted away and the roaring fire became nothing more than embers and dust. As his eyes finally slipped closed from exhaustion he wondered how long it would be before that was his fate as well.

Notes: Louis is such a sad character. He really didn't deserve what happened to him. I'm sure we'll be learning more about him as the series progresses and about Teacher, too. Louis is quite similar to Vanitas though; Noé is surrounded by troubled people it seems.


End file.
